My Last Day On Earth
by RebeccalewisxxABC
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a kind, loving person she finds it hard when her mum and dad die cold case. Elena finds true love with Stefan. But Damon,Stefan's brother, has strong feelings for Elena too. What will happen to Elena Gilbert?
1. Chapter 1 Black, Leather Diary

**My Last Day On Earth**

**Preface**

He walked forward then glaired right into my eyes. Damon was about to attack, surely it was my last day on earth...

**Chapter 1 Black Leather Diary**

**September.**

" The new boy is totaly hot!" Caraline shouted.

" I know he is gourgeous!" I exclaimed.

" Elena im telling you now you should so date him!" Caraline yelled.

" Well I would but he doesn't know I exist." I said.

" He will soon!" Caraline cried.

**DING DING DING **

" Ughh the bell see you!" I shouted.

" Byee!" Caraline screamed.

I walked fastly trying to get to history in time when my body froze. My body felt shivers all around. I reached into my ruck-sack to examine what I had. It was gone, my black, leather diary, it was gone. I yanked my bag of my back and onto the wet, dirty floor I searched again it was really gone. I looked around me to see if I had dropped it. Nothing there. I defonatly put it in I always do. Millions of thoughts were running through my mind. What if someone finds it and they read it, that WOULD be a disaster!

It was getting late now I had to get to class I searched as I walked. I thought to myself could this day get any worse. Huhh? No rain?

I began to run I only had two more minutes to get to class and it was the other side of school!

Suddenly I felt as if someone was following me. I turned around no-one was there. I carried on walking. I was near class now then I heared foot steps I turned around and there stoof Bonny.

" Ooh my gosh! You scared me!" I cried.

" Im sorry Elena I didn't mean to scare you!" My best friend Bonny yelled. Bonny's long dark, curley hair blew wildly in the wind. Her brown eyes glissend like crystals.

" Don't worry about it. Shoot were late for class!" I yelled. We both ran as fast as we could. Then we finally reached history class.

" Good Morning class." Mr. Cavel called. He catted on about everything and anything same old history class.

A hour finally went by and class was finshed, I walked out our class room door and bumped into that new boy.

" Oh im sorry." The boy called.

" No im sorry it was my fault." I cried.

I looked into his eyes and stared it felt like I was in a trance. He started talking again but it took my a few seconds to reolise that he was talking to me.

" Im Stefan, Salvertor." He said.

" Im Elena Gilbert. It's nice to meat you Stefan." I told him. Wow he is talking to me I thought to myself. A huge cheesy grin lay up on my face.

" Err are you okay?" Stefan asked me.

" Im perfectly fine." I giggled.

" What's your next class?" He asked me.

" Maths."

" Cool mine too! Do you want to walk with me?" Stefan asked.

"Yes I'd like that." I said. We both walked up the hallway together and there on the floor was my black, leather diary...

I picked it up and placed it into my ruck-sack. I zipped up the bag and walked of to maths.


	2. Chapter 2 Secret

**Chapter 2 Secret**

**December**

" Hey give that back!" Stefan roared.

" NO! WHY SHOULD I ! Damon yelled.

" Give me my journel NOW!" Stefan exclaimed.

" Hey! Who is this? Why are you both screaming at eachother? I asked.

" What are you even here for Damon!" Stefan cried.

" To get you!" Damon argued.

" It's been years Damon, why now? Why this time of the year?" Stefan asked.

" Because it was this time all them years ago. _**You**_know that." Damon shouted.

" What the hell is going on? Who are you? Stefan who is this?" I cried.

" It's Damon my idiot brother. He burst through the window and grabbed my journel." Stefan replied.

I didn't know Stefan had a brother; wonder what they are on about all them years ago.

" What has happend between you both?" I asked.

" Why don't you ask Stefan." Damon bickerd.

" Can I speak to you privet?" Stefan dragged me out of the room and into a secret passage-way.

" Elena I can trust you on this I have known you for nearly four months now. You just have to promise not to tell anybody. Do you promise?" Stefan whisperd. I nodded my head. " I-I-I im a vampire..." Stefan chatterd.

" W-w-what? Your a vvvaaaaa v-v-v-v-v-vampire."

I collapst on the floor. Stefan picked me up and brought me into his bedroom placed me on to his bed and curfully put a wet cloth on my head. " Elena? Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

" Vampire?" I sounded as if I was drunk. Suddenly I broke out into a HUGE giggle. Stefan and Damon started laughing at me.

" It's not funny." I giggled.

" Stefan?" My normal voice came back." Look behind you!" I screamed.

Stefan turned around and there stood Damon with his blood thirsty mouth open wide, then out popped his fangs and finally his eyes turned red.

" Run." Stefan whisperd.

I leaped off the bed and ran for dear life. I chatterd to myself in-side my head. A vampire chasing me; what the hell was going on. Stefan distracked him while I had to find a hiding place. Although it won't last for long. I burst through the frount door and ran to my car. I felt in my pockets there was only my tocco light phone there.

" Keys!" I shouted. I ran back into the house and searched for my keys. Suddenly I could hear foot steps behind me.

" Damon?" I said.

" No. Stefan." I turned around and there stood Stefan with a top full of blood.

I gave him a huge hug. You saved my life, thankyou. In his hands were my car keys.

" Damon is unchonchuse so if you want to live I would get out of here now. Maybe we should go to a cafe of somthing?" Stefan said.

" Yes I want to live. Yes im starting to get hungry anyway." I laughed.

" Meal it is then." Stefan said.


	3. Chapter 3 Date

**Chapter 3 Date.**

**January**

We walked along holding hands and chattering about life.

" It's strange having a vampire boyfriend but not different; well it is a little bit but im not scared of you, because I love you." I told him.

" I love you too. But more then you love me!" He told me.

" Aww how sweet, but I love you well more!" I chatted.

**DING DING DING.**

" And there goes the bell." We wimped. We walked off to maths; we were in history, science and maths together.

We wanted to be around each other as much as we could. Stefan wanted to protect me from Damon. We walked quickly to maths and were there right on time. We sat next to each other in maths and science but not history, I sat by Bobby in history because that was the only class that we were in together.

After school we usually walked ether to my house or Stefan's. This day we walked to mine, I couldn't believe vampires exist! We walked into my bedroom and talked for a while. Something got us both in the mood. After that we started to snog wildly! Once we started we couldn't stop. But Stefan had to pull away after fifty or so seconds, because he was in sexual tension with me the tension was making him get worked up.

" I'm sorry, your blood was just you know getting me a bit tense." Stefan said.

" It's fine if you need to stop just stop." I flirted. He leaned over me and looked right in my eyes he then started kissing me again. It was wonderful! A boy who really loved me! I then took my top off and then he yanked his off.  
Suddenly Jeremy walked in.

" Ahhh!" He yelled. Me and Stefan stopped what we were doing and looked at each other and laughed. We decided that was enough for now. We put our tops back on. I walked into Jeremy's room and asked him what was wrong.

" I really need someone to talk to and I want that to be my big sister Elena." Jeremy said.

" What's up? Are you okay? You look different." I asked.

" I know your seventeen and I'm fifteen but I am on drugs. I really want to stop but I need help. Please don't tell Aunt Jenna." Jeremy pleaded.

" What! Your on drugs! How long has this been going on?" I asked.

" About four months. I'm sorry I just can't control it. If I have been acting strange that is probably why."

" Don't worry I will help you." I told him. Jeremy came up to me and gave me a hug. " I love you." He whispered.

" I love you too." I told him.

I walked out of his room and Stefan pulled me into my room.

" Jeremy is on drugs? Vampire's can hear from long distances." Stefan whisperd.

" Yes just make sure you keep it quiet." I told him.

" Elena will you go on a date with me?" Stefan asked me.

" Yeah. When?" I asked.

" How about tonight?" He said.

" Great! 7:00?" I asked.

" Yep. I will go to give you time to get ready. It's 5:45 now anyway. Love you." Stefan flirted.

" Love you too, Bye." I said.

I flung open my wardrobe and decided on my outfit:

Purple knee length dress,

Purple high heels and

Purple and black accessories.

I wore light makeup not coated in it just skin tone blusher, pink lipstick, mascara and eye liner.

I curled the bottom half of my hair and stuck it in a quiff. I picked a purple handbag with a buckle in the middle, and then I was finally ready for my date with Stefan.

I walked out of my bedroom and down stairs to say goodbye to Jeremy and Aunt Jenna. I was soon gone I jumped into my car and drove off to the restraint.

I spotted Stefan I quickly walked over to him and gave his a peck on the cheek.

" Hello there handsome fello!" I yelled.

" Hey beautiful." He boomed.

We sat down on our table and began to chat. We then bought drinks then something to eat. I had a mash, beans and bread. Stefan had duck with lemon sauce. We had a great time we had some time to our own. We had a really good time.

We both went home and lay on our beds wrighting in our diaries. I wrote about our date and about me and Stefan earlier on. We were totaly in love with eachother.


	4. Chapter 4 The 1st Killing

**Chapter 4 The 1st Killing**

**February.**

**Stefan and I were in love. Compleatly and utterly in love. We saw eachother nearly every day, and when we did we huged and kissed and just what every couple do. But not sex just yet. We loved eachother very much. On Saturday the 7th of February Damon went missing. The next day there was a body found with blood drained from the full body. It was ment to be an animal atack, but me and Stefan knew it wasn't...**

**" Stefan?" I asked. I was calling him in a emergency. " Turn on channel one now!" I comanded. Stefan quickly turned it on. " The young girl was foun early hours this morning . All her blood was was confermed as an animal atack." The news reported chatterd.**

**" Oh my gosh!" I shreaked. " That doesn't sound like an animal atack. Is Damon still missing?" I asked.**

**" Yeah he is missing. One second someone is knocking at the door." Stefan said. He opend the door and there stood Damon.**

**" What did you do! You killed that poor, inistant girl. Your evil why would you do that?" Stefan roared.**

**" It was fun and I always do it, thats what makes **_**me**_** popular." Damon barked.**

**" Stefan are you there?" I asked.**

**" Yes Elena, Im here. Don't worry I will meat you at the park in ten minutes." Stefan mumbled.**

**" Okay see you in ten. Love you." I said. I quickly put the phone down so he wouldn't say I love you more. I liked to hear he loves me but it goes on forever saying, I love you more.**

**" Tell me where did you find the girl." Stefan asked.**

**" In the woods all alone, I had to do somthing she was crying, so I killed her." Damon bellowed.**

**Stefan walked out of the door fast to meet me at the park. He told me what Damon said. I couldn't believe that he would do that. I knew he was mean, horrible and angry but to be honest I wouldn't think he would do that... **


	5. Chapter 5 Drugs

**Chapter 5 Drugs**

March

I promised Jeremy that I would help him with his drug and alcherhole problem. This was the month I was going to do that. I knocked on his door and looked him in the eyes and said...

" This month I will help you. You have a addiction to drugs and alcherhole and I am going to help you with that. You need to tell me the full truth or I can't help you. What made you take the drugs?" I told in many tones.

" Vicky told me to take some I didn't want to but she told me she would have sex with me if I take them. I took them and she didn't have sex with me. After that I was angry so I took some more. She thought I wouldn't take them so that's why I took more. After that I became addicted." Jeremy truthfully told me.

" Okay thankyou for being honest with me. Do you have any drugs in your room now? Or anywere in sight?" I asked.

" Yeah I have two packs in my dresser." Jeremy told me. I walked up to his dresser and took them out. I walked into our bathroom opend the door wide and poored the drugs down the drain washed them away, then they were gone.

" Anymore anywere?"

" Nope. I have a bottle of wine in my wardrobe." He told me.

" Okay, thankyou." I opened his wardrobe doors and picked up the bottle of wine. I tipped it into the toilet; then flushed it away.

" Do you need to tell me something else?"

" Nope."

" Good. Quick quiz: What do you do if someone offers you drugs or alcherhole?" I chatted.

" Say no I'm not going back there again." Jeremy answerd.

" Im so proud of you, just try and stay away from them. Also no smoking!" I said.

For two weeks Jeremy didn't smoke, drink or take drugs. But after two weeks he had one cigerett. Then he stopped again. He has done really well so far.


	6. Chapter 6 Fight

**Chapter 6 Fight**

April

I was at Stefan's house today, we were in his room talking about our months together.

" Hide quick, Damon is coming I can sense it." Stefan whisperd. I quickly ran to find a hiding space. I hid in his laundry basket, I placed the top on it and stayed still as possible. Suddenly, Damon roared in.

" Were is she!" He shouted.

" Who, Elena?" Stefan asked.

" Yes Elena, the love of my life!" He roared.

"Don't you dare Damon dont you dare. If you lay your hands on her your dead." Stefan boomed.

" That's to bad, because I know were she is. Laundry basket!" Damon ran to the basket and opend it. " Hello, Elena." Damon laughed.

" Don't you dare touch me!" I barked.

" Elena, Elena, Elena." The last time he said my name seemed to stretch on. Stefan quickly zoomed towards me; he helped me out of the basket, he then carried me onto his bed.

" Stefan what should I do?" I asked.

" Stay here. I he tries to grab you hit him and scream." Stefan replied. Damon hit stefan hard on the mouth to try and get to me but Stefan just fighted back.

" Ouch!" Damon yelped.

" Damon your such a little baby!" I laughed.

Suddenly Damon reached me and grabbed me by the neck.

" If you want your precious, little princess then make her kiss me." Damon said.

" Damon let go of her your making her choke. If you let go she will kiss you." Damon quickly let go of me and moved forward to kiss me. If I wanted to live then I would kiss him. I moved forward and quicker then a flash I kissed him. I flung myself over to Stefan he hugged me tight.

" That was horrible!" I shreaked.

" Damon get out of my room." Stefan bellowed. Damon walked out and slammed the door shut. That was the most scariest thing in my life so far. I smiled at Stefan.

" I love you." I said.

" I love you too." Raplied Stefan.


	7. Chapter 7 Woods

**Chapter 7 Woods**

**July**

**It was horrible Monday morning. I didn't see Stefan over the weekend we see eachother all the time. So this weekend I went shopping with Bonny and Caraline.**

**I bought:**

**Pink flat strawberry shoes,**

**Pink and white dress,**

**Blue scarves,**

**White and black underwear,**

**Purple and creme top and two pairs of jeans. (ACCESORIES)**

**I started to walk up to history I caught up to Bonny and walked with her. **

**" So how are you and Stefan going?" Bonny asked.**

**" It's going great thanks. Do you have a boyfriend? We havn't talked about boys in ages!" I said.**

**" Well I like someone but I don't think he likes me. Im posotive he doesn't like me." Bonny said.**

**We walked to class and sat down. I looked around and Stefan wasn't there. My phone bleeped for a quick second. I opend the message it was from Stefan. It read: **

**" Meet me in the woods tonight at 4.00 Stefan x"**

**School started right after I read the message. I secretly texted him back. " Where are you? Why arn't you in school? love you. Secretly texting in class! xx" I put my phone on silent and on vibration. When Stefan texted me back I felt it vibrate on my leg. I opend the message and read it. I let out a shreak. Everyone in class stared at me. I leaped out of my seat and ran out of class. I ran into the woods and Stefan was standing there waving at me.**

**" How did you get out of class?" He asked.**

**" I screamed very loud and ran out of class. Sir just looked at me and carried on."**

**"I needed you now because of a emergancy. So thats a good way to get out of class. Ok here is what I found. Please just don't hurl!" Stefan pulled the plastic sheet off the hidden itum. I looked at it then looked away; it was a body (dead) and it was all mouldy and rotting away. **

**" Where did you find that?" I asked.**

**" About two minutes away from hear." He replied. **

**I looked at the persons face close and reolised that I know this person.**

**" I know this person." I said.**

**" Who is it?" Stefan asked.**

**" It's it's my mum..."**

**" That's you mum. How did she die?" Stefan asked.**

**" Her death was a cold case she was murderd. Her body was never found, untill now." I replied.**

**" Well there is a bite mark on her neck. Maybe she was murderd by a vampire." Stefan whisperd.**

**My mum murderd by a vampire; thats bad. **

**" Maybe it was Damon." I said.**

**" There is a test you can do if your a vampire to see who killed someone. Do you want to do that?" Stefan asked.**

**" Yes. I want that. How long does it take?"**

**" Three hours. It will have to be here because I can't take your dead mum to my house, if you get me. You will have to leave me for one hour and thrity minutes first so I can connect with her." Stefan whisperd.**

**" Okay I will leave now. I will go home and then I will come back in one hour and thirty minutes. I love you. Stay safe." I cried.**

**" Love you too." Stefan said.**

**I walked away and opend my car door and sat in the car and drove off.**

**After one hour thirty I leaped back in my car and drove back to the woods. I could see Stefan in the background. I jumped out of the car and ran towards him. I looked at him.**

**" Is it working?" I asked.**

**" Yes it's working. It will only take two more minutes. This test has gone quick." He said.**

**The test was finally finished the result was... Damon.**

**" He killed my mum! I can't believe he done that!" I screamed.**

**" I am going to kill him!"! Stefan screamed...**


	8. Chapter 8 Last Day

**Chapter 8 Last Day**

Augest

Damon killed my mum now I wanted to kill him.

I knocked at there house and walked in.

" Hi Stefan, I need to see Damon." I said.

" Okay, he is upstairs in his room." Stefan told me.

I walked upstairs and knocked on his door. Damon opend his door and let me in.

" You killed my mum, now im going to kill you." I barked.

I walked up to Damon and hit him hard on his face. He then grabbed me by the neck and came closer.

" No! Your not killing me!" I screamed.

" Well that too bad."

He started to bite my neck. I screamed then I dropped on the floor. I started shaking he was still sucking into my neck. He stopped sucking on my neck and then I was gone...

Stefan must of heard me scream he burst through the door; he spotted me on the floor.

" No! What did you do! My only true love." Stefan roared.

" She attacked me first so I killed her. " Damon said.

One week after I died I had my funeral. I saw how sad Stefan was, Damon was a murderer.

I had known Stefan for nearly a year now.

I looked at Jeremy I couldn't look without crying. I really wasn't ment to die that day. Stefan was my boyfriend, and we could of been much more then that if I wasn't dead.

After I died Jeremy was crushed all he had now was Aunt Jenna. Every now and again Stefan made a visit to make sure everything was okay; and it was.

I was in heaven and thats all what matters.

The End.


End file.
